Possessive Passive
by 710
Summary: Kyuhyun tak peduli dan masih menyeret Wookie. Alasan dia menyeret Wookie memang untuk pulang, tapi disisi lain adalah untuk menjauhkan Wookie dengan namja yang dia panggil hyung itu. "kita pulang! Sekarang!" KYUWOOK YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**Possessive Passive**

**Kyuwook !**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun adalah seorang murid baru di SM Town –sekolah terpandang yang terkenal diseluruh Korea Selatan– Murid baru yang popularitasnya langsung melejit menjadi hits nomor 1 di SM.<p>

Banyak mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan banyak sudah yang menginginkan dirinya, baik namja maupun yeoja. Namun sayang mata Kyuhyun hanya fokus kepada seorang namja manis yang baru di lihatnya. Namja kecil yang tampak sedang tertidur dengan partitur bertebaran dihadapannya.

Namja itu tertidur pulas dengan matanya yang terpejam lucu. Sangat manis, sangat imut dan sangat cantik. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatinya. Entah kenapa seperti ada ketertarikan tersendiri yang membuatnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati namja itu.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja lain mendekati namja imut itu. mendekat dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Ryeowookie, bangunlah! Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?" Namja itu menepuk sambil memainkan rambut namja yang di panggil Ryeowookie.

"ehhm, sebentar lagi Hyukie!" namja imut bernama Ryeowook itu menjawab dengan menggeliat lemah.

"ayolah Wookie! Kita bisa terlambat masuk ke pelajaran Jung songsaenim!" namja yang dipanggil Hyukie itu kemudian mengguncang bahu Wookie.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat kedua namja kecil itu mulai berdebat, tetapi senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar ketika melihat namja Hyukie itu berlutut dihadapan Wookie dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wookie.

Deg! Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat di detik itu juga.

'hey! Ada apa ini?' Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, tepat di jantungnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya tepat disana.

Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat tangannya, ada rasa tak suka saat melihat Hyukie mendekati Wookie. Mendekat dan berhadapan dengan namja imut itu. Rasa tak suka, sangat tak suka !

Apa ini sebenarnya? Perasaan ini? Apa Cemburu kah?

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Possessive Passive**

**KYUWOOK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun POV<strong>

'Aaah, ayolah! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu percakapan kedua guru ini? Mereka tampak asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri dan melupakan aku yang ada didekat mereka. Mereka bahkan lupa kalau sekarang bell jam belajaran sudah dimulai!'

"Ehm, aku rasa bell harus memisahkan kita Jaejoong-ssi. Kelas yang kuajar sekarang kedatangan murid baru dan aku harus segera mengantarnya kesana." Yunho songsaenim pamit kepada guru cantik yang tadi mengobrol dengannya.

"aah iya! Kita berbicara sampai lupa waktu Yunho-ssi. Aku juga mengajar jam pertama hari ini. Aku pamit. Anyyeong!" ya dia akhirnya pergi.

Ini hari pertamaku di SM Town dan aku sudah mendapat dua hal tidak menyenangkan dari sekolah ini. Pertama, namja imut yang ku ketahui bernama Ryeowook sudah membuat jantungku aneh dengan hanya melihatnya didekati namja lain pagi ini.

Dan kedua, aku paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu untuk urusan yang tidak jelas seperti yang dilakukan kedua guru baruku tadi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho songsaenim dengan partnernya Jaejoong songsaenim.

Dua kejadian pagi ini menghancurkan mood ku untuk belajar, mungkin setibanya aku dikelas nanti aku akan mulai bermain dengan PSP ku untuk mengembalikan kembali mood ku.

Aku mengikuti langkah Yunho songsaenim yang akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu sebuah kelas. Dia menggeser pintu itu untuk membukanya, kemudian masuk dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kelas masih ramai saat aku masuk kesana, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan ku dan Yunho songsaenim.

"Yaa! Hyukjae! Berhentilah bertengkar dengan Donghae, kalian hanya memperparah keributan dikelas ini!" seorang Yeoja imut berteriak kesal memarahi seorang namja yang membelakanginya.

"tidak kah kau perhatikan Taeyeon-ah! Bukan hanya aku yang ribut dikelas ini!" Hyukjae membalik badannya menghadap Taeyeon.

'tunggu dulu! Hyukjae? Bukankah dia Hyukie? Yang bersama Wookie tadi? Ryeowook?'

"semua siswa disini ribut termasuk kau!" balas Hyukjae atau Hyukie tak kalah kesal.

"Hae-ah! Tolong aku! Tenangkan namjachingu mu!" Taeyeon memohon pada seorang namja yang tadi berkelahi dengan Hyukjae.

Namja yang dipanggil Hae tadi segera berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Hyukjae. "Chagi, mianhae! Ayolah, ku mohon. Aku dan Jessica tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya! Dan ketiga kalinya juga kau meminta maaf! Aku lelah Hae! Aku benci kau permainkan!" Hyukjae melemah kemudian melepaskan lingkarang tangan Hae dari pinggangnya. "Kita Break!"

"OMMOOoo?"

"eekheem!" setelah sekian lama terdiam disebelahku, akhirnya kulihat Yunho songsaenim mengambil tindakan dikelas itu.

Dengan sekali berdehem, ku lihat semua siswa yang awalnya ribut satu sama lain akhirnya langsung berbaikan dan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali Hae dan Hyukjae tadi. Sekarang kelas menjadi sepi dan tenang.

"lagi-lagi duo Haehyuk bertengkar." Kudengar Yunho songsaenim berujar santai.

"mereka meributkan Sica lagi songsaenim. Hyukjae salah paham untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Lapor Taeyeon.

"Yaa! Kau Taeyeon! Apa hubungannya dengan mu?"

Kelas kembali ribut dan aku hanya bisa diam! 'Hey! Aku ini anak baru! Harusnya perhatian kalian tertuju padaku! Bukannya kepada Namja dan Yeoja yang sedang ribut itu.'

Mood ku bertambah jelek! Bisa-bisanya aku memasuki ruangan kelas yang aneh begini!

Akhirnya Ku putuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangan ku kesekitar ruang kelas. kelas ini begitu luas dan ada 20 meja dan bangku dikelas ini. Dan salah satunya kosong. Aku pasti akan duduk disana. Duduk dengan namja yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

Aku mengenali namja itu. itu dia. Dia Wookie? Aku tak percaya aku sekelas dengannya. Sekelas dengan seorang namja yang membuat jantung ku aneh. Dan lagi, jantungku kembali terasa aneh.

Dia masih saja menatap keluar, entah apa yang dia tatap. Tapi yang pasti dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dan jujur ku katakan, dia menarik!

"Wookie! Bantu aku! Katakan pada Jung songsaenim bahwa kau juga melihat saat Hae berselingkuh dengan Jessica itu!" Hyukjae memanggilnya dan dengan cepat dia menoleh. Dia menoleh pada Hyukjae lalu beralih padaku. Dia melihatku!

"Jung songsaenim, siapa dia?" dia bertanya pada Yunho songsaenim sambil menunjuk ku.

"oh iya!" Yunho songsaenim langsung membalik badannya menghadapku. "Mianhae Kyuhyun! Aku melupakan mu!"

'apa katanya? Melupakanku?'

"Yaa! Taeyeon! Hyukjae! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian dan duduklah sekarang!" perintah Yunho songsaenim. "Lee Donghae! Kau juga duduk!"

"hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda tuan Cho." Yunho songsaenim tersenyum dan mempersilahkan ku formal.

"Anyyeong Haseyo, choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kurasa cukup, hanya salam dan nama. Aku menatap Yunho songsaenim, memberitahunya dalam diam bahwa perkenalanku sudah selesai.

Aku kembali menghadap kedepan, menatap satu persatu wajah teman sekelas ku. Akhirnya mata mereka tertuju padaku. Tetapi, menjadi pusat perhatian tidak cocok buatku aku merasa risih dan tambah risih ketika aku melihat Ryeowook menatapku.

"baik, kau boleh duduk Kyuhyun dan kau duduk dengan Kim Ryeowook! Wookie, tunjuk tanganmu!"

Wookie menunjuk tangannya dan tanpa dia tunjuk tangan pun aku tau harus kemana. Kelas ini hanya memiliki 1 bangku kosong yang tersisa. Aku melangkah menuju bangku barisan belakang tempat ku dan bisa ku lihat kalau Hyukjae dan Taeyeon masih perang tentang argument mereka.

"Hai?" Wookie menyapa ku. Entah apa balasan ku, tapi ku rasa aku membalasnya dengan seringaian.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryeowook POV<strong>

'kenapa dia? Kenapa senyumnya begitu? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ku?' Aku mengoreksi diriku sendiri dan kurasa tak ada yang aneh. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku mulai memperhatikannya, memperhatikan anak baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. aku harap bisa menjadi temannya.

"Anyyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, chonuen Kim Ryeowook imnida tapi kau bisa memanggilku Wookie seperti teman-teman yang lain memanggil ku." Aku menyapanya dan dia membuang muka dari ku? Kenapa dia?

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

'aissshh! Kenapa namja ini tersenyum seperti itu! tak taukah dia jantung ku sekarang bertambah aneh!' Kyuhyun duduk dan membuang muka dari Ryeowook, berusaha tak menatap wajah namja imut itu agar tak ada sesuatu yang lebih terjadi pada jantungnya.

Wookie memandang Kyuhyun yang berpaling darinya. Apa salahnya hingga anak baru ini seperti menolak kehadirannya? Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja!

Sepanjang pelajaran Jung Yunho songsaenim Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya saling berdiaman, terkadang Ryeowook mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun berbincang namun Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan gelengan.

Ryeowook yang menyadari kalau Kyuhyun enggan duduk dengannya akhirnya putus asa mengajaknya bicara dan berniat untuk pindah duduk.

"Hae, Hae-ah!" Wookie memukulkan penggaris panjangnya pada Lee Donghae yang ada didepannya.

Hae menoleh. "eh? Waeyo Wookie?"

"kau mau tidak duduk dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Wookie dengan melirik pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga meliriknya. "aku ingin duduk dengan Hyukkie." Gumamnya saat mendapat lirikan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"eh? apa Wookie? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"emmh, itu, aku, ingin kau duduk…"

"tak apa Donghae-ssi, kurasa Wookie hanya membutuhkan teman untuk berbincang." Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan mereka dan menatap Wookie saat namja itu kembali angkat bicara.

"ne! kurasa aku memang membutuhkan teman berbincang."

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun-ssi? Tidak kah kau lapar? Sekarang sudah saatnya istirahat. Apa kau tidak mau ke kantin sekolah untuk makan?" Wookie tampak semakin gelisah saat teman-temannya mulai meninggalkan kelas dan dirinya ditinggalkan hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Hyukjae pun meninggalkannya!<p>

"kenapa tadi kau ingin pindah duduk, Kim Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun membuka suara namun tidak menghadap Wookie. Dia masih menatap PSP-nya.

'apa katanya tadi? Kenapa aku ingin pindah? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? apa dia tersinggung? Apa aku menyinggungnya karena ingin pindah duduk dengan Hyukkie?'

"Kyuhyun-ah, mian…"

"tak apa Wookie, tapi kusarankan jangan mengulanginya lagi." Kyuhyun berpaling menghadap Wookie kemudian mengusap pipinya. "kau lapar kan? Ayo kita kekantin!" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memasukan PSP kedalam kantong.

"Kyuhyun, kau marah pada ku?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut. Kyuhyun yang tadinya berjalan sambil menarik Wookie tiba-tiba berhenti. "mi-mian kalau aku menyinggungmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. 'andai kau mendengar yang aku pikirkan. Jangan pasang raut wajah mu yang seperti itu! salah-salah, aku bisa menyerangmu saat ini juga.'

"tak apa Wookie, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Hanya saja jangan mengulanginya lagi." Jangan pernah minta tukar tempat duduk lagi!

"ne!" Wookie menganggukan kepalanya kuat. Dia senang Kyuhyun akhirnya mau berbicara agak banyak dengannya dan lagi dia senang Kyuhyun mau kekantin dengannya. Tapi tunggu dulu!

"Kyuhyun?"

"oh iya Wookie, mulai hari ini berhenti memanggilku Kyuhyun. Cukup dengan Kyu saja! Arra?" Wookie mengangguk. "apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

Wookie berhenti dan memaksa Kyuhyun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "kita salah arah. Kantin harusnya arah sebelah sana!"

* * *

><p><em>Malam hari di kediaman Cho.<em>

Jam makan malam sudah tiba saat Kyuhyun masih saja mengurung diri dikamarnya. Kyuhyun seakan menulikan diri dari suara Noona nya yang sedari memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang buatnya. Seorang Kim Ryeowook ternyata juga menyerang otaknya.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Jawab aku dan keluarlah sekarang! Atau akan ku dobrak kamarmu ini sekarang juga!" Cho Ahra, Noona dari Cho Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabarannya. "Aku bilang sekarang!"

"Ne! tunggulah aku dibawah noona, aku akan segera kesana!" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara dan membuat noona nya berhenti berteriak serta mengetuk.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tempat kesayangannya yang kedua setelah didepan computer sebagai tempat pertama tentunya. Hanya beranjak dan masih duduk disana. Kepalanya dipenuhi seseorang sekarang. Kim Ryeowook! Sampai kapan kau akan memenuhi kepalaku! Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"YA! Tuan Cho Kyhyun!" kembali terdengar suara teriakan dan ketukan didepan kamarnya.

"Ne-ne Noona, aku keluar sekarang!"

* * *

><p>"bagaimana sekolah mu, Kyu? Apakah menyenangkan?" disela makan malam berlangsung Cho Ahra bertanya dengan antusias.<p>

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas noona nya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan mempermainkan makanannya. Demi apa noona nya bertanya hal yang seperti itu. dia tentu sudah tau jawabannya!

"kau harus memaklumi mereka, Kyu. Pindah kemari hanya satu-satunya jalan agar kau tidak terlibat urusan Perusahaan. Kau anak lelaki, kau pasti mengerti."

"aku mengerti noona dan lagi aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu!"

"lalu? Apa yang mengganggu mu? sepulang dari sekolah kau hanya mengurung diri dikamar mu, tak seperti biasanya. Apa sekolah itu tidak nyaman buat mu?"

Kyuhyun meletakan sendok dan garpunya disamping piring, tanda acara makannya telah selesai. "tidak ada yang menggangguku, aku hanya butuh beradaptasi disekolah itu."

"kau berbohong! Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu, jangan bohongi aku Kyu, aku noona mu!"

"sungguh noona, tidak ada apa-apa! Sudahlah! Aku sudah selesai, aku ingin ke kamar." Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kyu~! Kalau kau sudah siap, katakan pada ku. Seorang Yeoja atau Namja kah dia." Cho Ahra tersenyum pengertian saat Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandangnya shock. "aku tau segalanya, Kyu! Kau adik ku, ingat?"

"Ne! kau memang tau segalanya noona!" balasnya menyeringai.

* * *

><p>Thanks buat :<p>

**leeJiah**, **diitactorlove**, **kangkyumi**, **Eternal Clouds**, **Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia**, **HiMi CasShipper LoveMinan**, **Ostreichweiz**, **cloudcindy**, **nyukkunyuk**, **kyuwookshipper**, _(no name)_, **Jung Ha Wook**, **Ryu**, **Sesha kyuwook shipper**. atas Review nya di chap1 chingu. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Review again?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Possessive Passive**

**KYUWOOK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Hari kedua Kyuhyun di SM Town. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun memutuskan berangkat sekolah dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Hal yang sangat tak biasa mengingat Kyuhyun sangat malas duduk didepan kemudi dan lebih suka duduk dibangku penumpang untuk bermain PSPnya, menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah.

Hari ini memang tak biasa buatnya. Hari ini bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai hari teranehnya, dikarena untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa bosan dengan yang namanya game! Hal yang sangat aneh dan ajaib!

Lagi-lagi seorang Kim Ryeowook! Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Ryeowook. Namja imut itu telah mengambil alih semua hidup Kyuhyun, bahkan game yang menjadi cinta Kyuhyun nomor satu pun tergeser olehnya.

Mobil Kyuhyun tiba di SM Town dan tak perlu ditanya lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Kyuhyun dan mobilnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Seperti yang lalu-lalu, disekolahnya yang terdahulu dirinya memang selalu menjadi sorotan.

Ayolah! Siapa yang tak mengenal Kyuhyun? Anak laki-laki pertama keluarga Cho. Penerus Cho Corporation. Salah satu anak dari keluarga terkaya ketiga se-Korea Selatan. Sungguh bodoh yang tidak tahu tentangnya.

Persaingan tidak sehat antar sesama pengusaha membuat Appa Kyuhyun menjauhkan Kyuhyun sementara dari dunia bisnis. Perlu diketahui, Kyuhyun tak perlu sekolah untuk pintar dan tak butuh ijasah untuk bisa melanjutkan sebuah perusahaan. Dia sempurna!

Hanya saja, demi keamanan Kyuhyun. Appanya sengaja menjauhkannya dari segala bentuk urusan perusahaan dan memindah sekolahkannya berkali-kali. Berusaha menghilangkan jejak. Jejak nyata bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengusaha muda menjadi Kyuhyun yang seorang pelajar biasa.

Dan karena ketakutan tak jelas Appa-nya, kini dia malah terperangkap dengan namja imut yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Hidup sempurnanya yang aneh!

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju gedung sekolah seusai memarkirkan mobil. Tak susah untuknya mencari tempat parkir, untuk orang terkenal sepertinya semua sudah tersedia dengan sendirinya. Itu enaknya menjadi orang terpandang!

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan ribuan pasang mata yang melihatnya. Aura-aura ingin memliliki mata-mata itu dapat Kyuhyun rasakan. Tapi sayang Kyuhyun tau jelas apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka hanya ingin kekayaan dan popularitas!

Lupakan mereka!

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Sama seperti kemarin, tempatnya berhenti sama persis dengan yang kemarin dan sama seperti yang kemarin, dia juga menemukan seorang Kim Ryeowook tertidur dengan partitur yang lagi-lagi berhamburan.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Lagi-lagi dia tertidur ditempat itu. Aku tak habis pikir dengannya. Apa yang dilakukan dengan namja imut sepertinya sampai bisa tertidur pulas ditempat yang seperti itu.

Aku mendekatinya, kali ini bukan karena ketertarikan. Namun cenderung kerasa ingin tahu yang mengarah ke penasaran. Aku berlutut dihadapannya, memunguti semua partitur yang bertebaran dan membereskannya. Wookie menyukai musik ternyata.

Aku memandangi wajahnya. Wookie tertidur pulas, wajah imutnya terlihat tenang dan tentram. Sangat damai! Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, setidaknya aku ingin mengusap pipinya lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Yang sayangnya gagal karena adanya seorang pengganggu! Hyukjae!

"he? Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Hyukjae menegurku dan dengan cepat kujauhkan tanganku dari Wookie. Dasar Namja pengganggu!

Aku menatapnya datar, berusaha tak memberikannya tatapan benci. Aku masih ingat kalau dia ini adalah sahabatnya Wookie. "aku mencoba membangunkannya." Ya! alibi yang sempurna.

Kulihat Hyukjae mulai ikut berlutut disebelahku, apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Wookie setelah ini? Aku menatapnya was-was.

Hyukjae menoleh dan memandangiku. Ada yang anehkah dengan wajah ku?

"waeyo?"

"tidak, tidak apa-apa." Dia menggeleng lalu menatap Wookie lagi. Dasar aneh!

"eh? aku harus pergi! Pagi-pagi begini biasanya Hae akan mendekati Jessica lagi." Aku memandang bingung Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia memang aneh! "oh ya, Kyuhyun. Bisa aku minta tolong pada mu? bangunkan Wookie ya! dia sangat susah dibangunkan, tapi cara tergampang membangunkannya adalah dekatkan wajahmu padanya. Dia selalu terbangun kalau ada yang berlaku begitu padanya. Oke? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa dikelas!" dia lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Akhirnya hanya berdua tinggal aku berdua Wookie!

Eh! Tadi Hyukjae memintaku membangunkan Wookie. Caranya, 'dekatkan wajahmu kewajahnya' ya! masa ada orang yang dibangunkan dengan cara yang seperti itu? tapi, tak ada ruginya kan kalau aku mencoba?

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wookie. Mulai mendekat … dekat … mendekat … sangat dekat … dan … BUKKK !

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan Wookie mulai menggeliat.

"Ah! Mianhae-mianhae! Kami sama sekali tak berniat mengganggu Oppa!"

"Kyaaa! Oppa, kami tidak sengaja sungguh!"

"Maafkan kami, Oppa. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali."

Tadi itu adalah tiga gadis bercelana pendek yang sedang bermain bola volley. Bermain dilapangan sana, tetapi bolanya mampir ke Kyuhyun dan mengenai tepat dikepalanya! Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dihadapan Wookie. Memeganggi kepalanya… dengan wajah yang memerah?

Wookie menggeliat, kali ini matanya membuka perlahan dan kemudian duduk tegak. "Kyuu~?" panggilnya meyakinkan kalau yang ada dihadapannya sekarang memang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan kepala menunduk.

"He? Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Wookie mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengintip pada wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

"Kyuu~ kau kenapa?" nada khawatir terdengar dari suara Wookie. Kyuhyun makin menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa Wookie, ayo kita ke kelas. sebentar lagi bell!" Kyuhyun berdiri sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain. Sebisa mungkin Wookie tidak boleh melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Wookie mengangguk polos kemudian memasukan lembaran partiturnya kedalam tas. Wookie benar-benar polos! Tanpa dia tahu sebenarnya pada saat dia tertidur tadi, Kyuhyun telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga padanya (secara tidak sengaja) !

Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja mencium sekilas bibir Wookie saat mencoba membangunkannya. Saat bola volley naas menabrak kepalanya dan akhirnya, terjadilah!

"Ayo, Kyu!" Wookie menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya berjalan beriringan. Kyuhyun diam dalam tarikan Wookie, atau tepatnya terdiam! Gugup!

Kyuhyun sempat menoleh kearah beberapa yeoja yang bermain Volley dan mendapati tiga diantara yeoja-yeoja itu membungkuk kearahnya sambil melafalkan kata 'mianhae' berulang kali.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian menghadap kedepan. 'jantung dan otak ku semakin konslet sekarang!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu! Kau kenapa? Kau aneh sejak tadi pagi! Apa kau sakit?" Wookie bertanya perhatian saat Kyuhyun mendiamkannya dari awal masuk kelas hingga sekarang. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tetap fokus ke PSPnya. Tidak niat bermain, namun hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

'Ne! aku sakit karena kau, Wookie!' Kyuhyun menjawab Wookie dalam hati.

"Kyu~ Kau aneh hari ini."

'Ne! aku aneh jika kau berada didekatku!'

"Kyu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Namun dalam hati dan pikirannya … 'Ne! kau salah telah masuk ke otak ku dan merusak jantungku!'

"Ya sudahlah, Kyu! Kurasa mungkin kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri." Wookie menarik tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ya! Wookie! Kau mau kemana? Sekarang belum waktunya pulang!" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara. Pertanyaan basa-basi dengan arti sebenarnya 'jangan tinggalkan aku!'

Wookie menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang tak jauh darinya. "aku akan pulang! Membosankan dengan orang yang terlalu diam seperti mu!" sahut Wookie sebal.

Kyuhyun bingung. "eh? Wookie? Kenapa begini."

"kau selalu marah padaku tanpa sebab tertentu! Kau diam seolah tak mengharapkanku lalu memanggilku saat aku akan pergi! Kau menganggapku apa? Padahal aku berharap kita bisa berteman baik Cho Kyuhyun!" Wookie bersikap diluar kebiasaannya sekarang. Baru mengenal Kyuhyun membuat Wookie kehilangan jati dirinya.

"eh? Hyukjae, akan putuskah mereka?" Taeyeon berbisik pada Hyukjae.

"entah, kuharap jangan. Baru tadi pagi jadian masa mau berakhir? Cepat sekali." Balas Hyukjae. Tumbenan mereka berbaikan.

"Ya! Hyukie! Taeyeon-ah! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Siapa yang jadian hah?" suara Wookie melengking memekakkan telinga.

"tenang Wookie. Tak perlu malu!"

"tak perlu mau apa?"

"kau dan Kyuhyun…"

"aku dan Kyuhyun apa?"

"bukannya kalian?" Hyukie melirik Kyuhyun dan Wookie bergantian.

"Ya! kalian apa?"

"kalian ber…"

"ayo kita pulang, Kim Ryeowook!" sebelum sempat mendengar lanjutan perkataan Hyukie, Wookie sudah diseret duluan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku belum selesai!" Wookie menarik tangannya dan kembali melangkah kedalam kelas. Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam dan kembali menyeret.

"kau bilang mau pulang kan?"

"setelah aku berbicara dengan Hyukie, aku akan pulang sendiri!" Wookie menunjukan wajah tak sukanya walau Kyuhyun tak melihat. "lepaskan!"

Wookie meronta percuma. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari lengannya adalah bukti nyata suatu ketidakmungkinan.

"Kyuhyun!"

"apa?"

"lepaskan!"

"tak akan!"

Kyuhyun dengan lancar menyeret Wookie sampai keparkiran sekolah. Bertengkar sedikit saat akan memasuki mobil hingga akhirnya Wookie menyerah dan masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun secara sukarela.

'egois!' satu kata sejuta makna darinya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

Mobil Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari area sekolah, menyandang status sebagai anak dari keluarga terpandang membuat Kyuhyun gampang mendapat izin dan dengan mudah dia keluar dari sekolah walau bell pulang belum berbunyi.

'egois-egois-egois! Mau kau bawa kemana aku? Aku mau pulang! Dan rumahku kan ada didepan SM Town! Kau bahkan tidak bertanya dimana rumahku! Cho Kyuhyun Egois!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's buat :<strong>

**dhejoongie, Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, diitactorlove, Kim Ryea, Maykyuminnie, Eternal Clouds, HiMi CasShipper LoveMinan, cho tika hyun, Namika Arishima, Anitatya JaeHookieppa BlackButter, Sesha kyuwook shipper, , Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung, Juliaan, cloudcindy, ryeoixxa**. atas reviewnya di chap2 ^^

* * *

><p>kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan chingu.<br>tengkyuu buat kritik dan saran dipart sebelumnya ^^

**Review Ye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Possessif Passive**

**KYUWOOK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Wookie bertanya kesal pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk menyetir. Tidak mempedulikannya dirinya yang sudah entah berapa kali bertanya 'kau akan membawaku kemana'.

Wookie mulai bosan, perjalanannya bisa dibilang belum ada 10 menit tapi ia sudah bosan. Bosan berada disamping Cho Kyuhyun. Wookie bosan dengan kesunyian yang meliputinya. Bosan dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu diam!

Perlu diketahui Wookie bukanlah orang yang suka dengan diam, intinya dia benci kesunyian. Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya dia bersahabat dengan Hyukie, Hyukie si Hyper Active. Berteman dengan seorang yang ramai membuat Wookie tidak merasa kesepian. Setidaknya Wookie tidak akan merasa kesepian sampai akhirnya jam sekolah berakhir.

Wookie menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun keras, dia seperti orang yang marah dimata Wookie. Tapi kenapa marah? Bukankah harusnya dia yang marah? Wookie menghentak kakinya kemudian membuang muka keluar jendela. Lebih mengasyikan dari pada memohon jawaban akan kemana mereka.

Kyuhyun entah akan membawa Wookie kemana, hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang tau. Sedangkan jika ditanya dia akan membawa Wookie kemana dia hanya bungkam tak mau tau. Kyuhyun diam karena marah. Kenapa dia marah? Dia juga tidak tau, tapi yang jelas dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Bertemu Wookie membuatnya aneh. Seorang Kim Ryeowook membuatnya sangat teramat sangat aneh. Semuanya diluar kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Semua yang dilakukannya diluar kebiasaannya dan sejak namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu masuk kehidupnya. Semua tentang hidupnya pasti bersangkutan dengan Kim Ryeowook.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Kyuhyun?" Wookie bertanya lagi. Keheningan dimobil ini membuatnya benar-benar Bosan.

Kyuhyun masih mengacuhkannya, fokus pada jalan dengan kelajuan mobil yang lumayan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"diamlah Wookie!"

"bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku diam? Aku mau pulang! Dan kau malah membawa ku entah kemana sekarang ini!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Fakta kedua yang didapatnya tentang seorang Kim Ryeowook. Fakta pertama, anak ini punya dua kepribadian dan fakta kedua, anak ini suka berteriak.

Kyuhyun mulai memperlambat laju mobilnya ketika memasuki jalan komplek perumahan elite. Wookie tercengang, rumah-rumah yang dilihatnya hampir semuanya sama. Tapi bukan itu yang mencengangkannya, rumah-rumah itu bahkan memiliki besar 50 bahkan 100 kali lipat rumahnya. Luar biasa!

Melihat Wookie yang tercengang sedemikian rupa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil untuknya. Reaksi imut yang tak terduga itu sangat manis baginya.

Mobil memasuki area perkarangan rumah besar dengan warna emas. Rumah yang luar biasa besar dengan pemilik bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Raut wajah Wookie kembali kesal. Bodohnya dia kenapa sempat terkagum-kagum.

"mengapa kau membawaku kerumahmu?" tanyanya. Cukup tau ini rumah Kyuhyun dengan lambang marga Cho didepan gerbang.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah kemudian menghadap Wookie yang menatapnya. "entahlah, aku hanya ingin kau ikut saja kerumahku."

Sebelum sempat Wookie membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, namja masa bodoh itu sudah terlebih dulu turun dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"ayo!" ajaknya pada Wookie saat ia membukakan pintu yang ada disebelah Wookie.

"kemana? Aku mau pulang." Wookie tidak mau turun dan memilih untuk melipat tangan didepan dada. Aksi protes ingin pulang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Kim Ryeowook membuatnya kelelahan. "ayolah, Wookie! Sudah sampai dirumahku. Masa kau ingin segera pulang?" Kyuhyun memohon, dengan nada memaksa.

Wookie tak peduli. Ini sifatnya yang paling nyata. Akan mengacuhkan siapa saja disaat yang dibutuhkan. Masih melipat kedua tangannya Wookie membuang muka kearah lain, tak ingin menghadap Kyuhyun. Bosan!

"Kyuu, kenapa kau tidak masuk kerumah?" Cho Ahra keluar dari dalam rumah dan menegur Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didekat mobilnya. "ah! Kau bawa teman rupannya." Ahra noona melihat Wookie yang masih duduk didalam mobil.

Wookie menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik yang ia perkirakan noona-nya Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo bawa teman mu masuk! Tidak sopan membiarkan tamu didepan rumah!" Ahra noona heboh sendiri kemudian masuk lagi kedalam rumah.

'andai kau tau noona! Anak ini memang tidak mau masuk kedalam rumah! Bukan aku yang tak mengajaknya!' Kyuhyun menghadap Wookie yang kembali membuang muka.

"Wookie-ah?"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau masih membiarkan temanmu diluar?" Ahra noona berteriak dari dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Kenapa manusia didunia ini suka sekali berteriak. Kyuhyun menatap Wookie yang tak peduli dengannya. Tak peduli dirinya yang sudah diteriaki noona-nya agar tamunya yang satu ini mau masuk kerumahnya.

'Terserah! Kalau kau tak mau masuk, aku yang akan membawa mu masuk!' pikiran evilnya kumat.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekat pada Wookie dan menundukan kepalanya. Berusaha meraih Wookie yang ada dibangku penumpang dan mengangkatnya lalu, menariknya keluar. Wookie kaget! ada apa ini?

"Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa?"

"membawa mu masuk!"

"Ya! baik-baik, aku masuk! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Wookie meronta dan memaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berhenti memaksa Wookie kemudian melangkah kepintu. Berdiri disana dan menunggu.

"sampai kapan kau suruh aku menunggu?" Kyuhyun melirik malas Wookie yang masih bertahan didalam mobil.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun marah. "bisa kah kau bersabar?" dia turun dari dalam mobil dan membanting pintu mobil Kyuhyun. "apa?" tanyanya polos saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"tak ada, ayo masuk." Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan Wookie dan menariknya kedalam.

**Ryeowook POV**

Rumah Kyuhyun sangat besar! Benar-benar besar! Rumahnya sangat indah, bersih dan tertata. Aku yakin pasti membutuhkan banyak pelayan untuk membersihkan rumah ini. Aku mengamati setiap detail rumah Kyuhyun saat aku melewati ruangan besar ruang tamunya. Terpajang banyak foto disana.

Entah kemana dia akan membawaku. Dia membawaku naik kelantai atas rumahnya dan memasuki suatu ruangan. Aku tau ruangan apa ini. Ini adalah kamarnya. Banyak sekali kaset-kaset game bertebaran dikamar ini. Jika tak hati-hati berjalan mungkin aku akan menginjak mereka semua.

"tak kusangka kamar seorang Cho Kyuhyun seberantakan ini." Aku menggumam dengan dia yang berada tepat disampingku. Aku sengaja, aku mau dia tau aku masih kesal padanya.

Aku tau sekarang dia sedang menatapku, tapi aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kulepaskan tangannya yang tadi memegang tanganku dan kemudian melangkah menjauh darinya.

"lalu apa?" aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangku. "mau apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan tasnya sembarangan lalu ikut duduk disampingku. "entah, aku benar-benar tak tau kenapa aku membawamu." Katanya kemudian berbaring.

"kau aneh!" aku bangkit dan mulai menjelajahi kamar Kyuhyun.

Kamar ini dipenuhi banyak sekali kaset. Bukan hanya kaset game, kurasa Kyuhyun juga menyukai film. Banyak sekali kaset film disini dan lagi, banyak sekali tumpukan buku matematika yang juga berantakan dan tak beraturan.

Aku memunguti satu persatu kaset dan buku yang berserakan. Merapikannya dan menatanya kembali diatas meja. Kurasa memang disana tempat barang-barang ini harusnya berada dan bukannya dilantai.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun memandangi Wookie yang sedari tadi memunguti dan menata kembali barang-barangnya. Memungut, mengamati kemudian menatanya kembali diatas meja.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk dilantai dimana kaset dan bukunya bertebaran.

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku merapikan buku dan juga kaset milikmu." Wookie kemudian ikut duduk dilantai tepat disebelah Kyuhyun sambil merapikan beberapa buku dan kaset yang bertebaran disekitar mereka.

"kenapa kau merapikannya?"

"karena aku mau."

"kau mau karena ini kamarku?" tanya Kyu menggoda.

"jangan terlalu berharap."

"apa salah kalau berharap?"

"pembicaraan anda mulai tidak sehat tuan Cho." Wookie menatap Kyuhyun kesal, Kyuhyun tertawa. "bisa kah kau berhenti tertawa dan ambilkan buku yang ada disebelahmu itu?" Wookie menunjuk satu buku tebal yeng tepat berada disebelah Kyuhyun.

"buku ini? Untuk apa?" tanyanya bodoh.

"kau mulai membuat ku kesal, Kyu! Biar aku ambil sendiri!" Wookie merangkak dan menggampai buku yang ada disebelah Kyuhyun dengan melangkahinya.

"Wo-Wookie," gumam Kyuhyun saat merasa tubuh Wookie berada tepat diatasnya. Wookie mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan masih berusaha menggapai buku itu.

"diamlah, Kyu! Jangan ganggu aku!" ujar Wookie kesal. Pasti Kyuhyun berniat menggodanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Posisi seperti ini sangat membahayakan dirinya. Entah Wookie polos atau apa, tapi tak taukah dia wajah Kyuhyun bahkan merah menyala mengalahkan kepiting rebus.

"Kyu ~!" seseorang mengetuk kamar Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun panic. "Kyu ~! Aku masuk yaa?" kata orang yang mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"se-sebentar! Jangan masuk!"

Wookie berhasil buku yang di inginnya, sama seperti Kyuhyun ia juga panic. Wookie tak mau orang berpikir yang macam-macam dengan posisinya dan Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan tidak biasa.

Dengan cepat Wookie berusaha bangkit dari atas Kyuhyun namun saat ia akan kembali, tanpa sengaja tangan Kyuhyun yang juga berusaha bangkit menjagal kaki Wookie yang Wookie gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Dan akhirnya Wookie terjatuh menimpa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ aku…"

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Kyuwook mematung pada posisi mereka sambil melihat siapa sang pembuka pintu.

"aah! Mianhae!" orang itu berbalik dan kembali menutup pintu.

Wookie segera bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya. Itu tadi bukan apa-apa!

Kyuhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya dan memandang kosong pada pintu. "Sung-min?" gumamnya.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?" Wookie menunduk pada Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan duduk dilantai. "siapa Sungmin? Namja tadikah? Apa dia temanmu? Kenapa tak kau sambut dia?" beruntun Wookie menghujani Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan.

Bertanya banyak juga demi menutupi kecanggungan serta kegugupannya atas kejadian tadi. 'anggap semuanya tak terjadi Kim Ryeowook' Wookie meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tak seperti biasanya. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar saat Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya. Kenapa ini sebenarnya?

"Kyu ~ boleh aku masuk sekarang?"

Pintu kembali terbuka namja yang disebut Sungmin oleh Kyuhyun itu masuk dan mendekat kearah mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Sungmin memandangi Wookie kemudian tersenyum. 'namja yang manis.' Itu kesan pertama Wookie saat melihat Sungmin.

"annyeong haseyo, naneun Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin menyapa Wookie ramah. "tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Sungmin atau Minnie kalau kau mau. Itu panggilan sayang Kyuhyun padaku."

"ah! Aku… aku Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie."

"apa itu panggilan sayang Kyuhyun padamu? Kyuhyun selalu saja memberikna panggilan sayang pada namjachingunya."

Deg! Jantung Wookie cukup cepat merespon apa perkataan Sungmin barusan. Panggilan sayang? Namjachingu? Kyuhyun adalah namjachingunya Sungmin. Benarkah?

Wookie mulai merasa nafasnya tak karuan, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan tak lagi mengalirkan udara. Sesuatu yang berat seperti menindih dadanya. Rasanya sakit!

"kapan kau kembali dari Tokyo hyung? Kenapa tak mengabarkan ku?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan bertanya dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang bahagia.

Sungmin tersenyum. Memamerkan deretan putih gigi kelincinya pada Kyuhyun. "aku baru tiba hari ini dan langsung kemari untuk menemuimu." Katanya bangga. "tidak kah kau merindukanku Kyu ~?"

"sangat Minnie! Aku sangat merindukanmu!

Dengan diam Wookie menonton percakapan kedua orang dihadapannya, bingung. Dan akhirnya setelah lama tak di indahkan ia akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana. Wookie mengambil tasnya yang ada disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ingin segera pulang karena ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi padanya saat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Wookie menuju pintu keluar kamarnya kemudian berpamitan sebentar pada Sungmin dan segera menyusul Wookie. Menarik tangannya agar namja kecil itu berbalik dan menatap matanya. "Wookie, gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir.

Wookie menggeleng. "aku harus pulang cepat, aku tak mau Umma khawatir karena sampai jam segini aku belum pulang." Wookie beralasan.

"akan kuantar."

"tidak usah, kau punya teman dari jauh yang baru datang. Kau harus menemaninya. Lagi pula aku sudah biasa sendiri." Wookie menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak pada Kyuhyun, tapi debaran didadanya lebih menyakitkan saat Kyuhyun didekatnya.

"sampai jumpa, Kyu!" pamit Wookie lalu berlalu turun kelantai bawah. Sangat ingin segera sampai rumah dan mengurung diri dikamar.

"eh? Wookie-ah kau mau kemana?" Sungmin keluar dari kamar dan mencegah Wookie pergi. "apa Kyuhyun benar tidak perlu mengantarmu?"

Wookie menggeleng dan tersenyum. "tak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Annyeong Sungmin-ssi!" pamit Wookie. Dengan langkah setengah berlari dia keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun. Sesuatu didalam dadanya semakin sakit jika berada lama-lama dirumah itu.

Sementara itu dikamar, Kyuhyun memandang Wookie yang sudah menghilang dengan perasaan yang tak kalah aneh. 'lagi pula aku sudah biasa sendiri.' Perkataan Wookie tadi punya makna tersendiri pada Kyuhyun. Dia seperti tau apa yang Wookie rasakan. Rasa apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah Wookie hanya memberikan salam pada Umma-nya dan kemudian mengurung diri dikamar. Wookie menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur kemudian memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"ayolah Wookie! Lupakan semuanya!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Wookie baby, Waeyo?" Chullie-Umma, Umma Wookie tiba-tiba saja sudah berada diambang pintu.

Wookie bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "tak apa Umma," jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"kau tau Wookie, Umma selalu tau kalau kau berbohong." Chullie-Umma mendekat dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur Wookie. "kau lagi ada masalah, Ne?"

"tidak Umma. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Umma tidak menanyaiku mengapa aku pulang terlambat?" Chullie-Umma tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Wookie, salah satu modus mengalihkan perhatian.

"Umma percaya padamu. Kau pasti akan memberitahu Umma dari mana kau tadi."

"Ne. aku memang akan memberitahu Umma. Aku dari rumah temanku tadi. Umma tidak marahkan?" Wookie bertanya memohon. Chullie-Umma tersenyum lembut kemudian menggeleng.

"sekarang mandi, kemudian kita makan siang. Kau belum makan kan Baby?" Chullie-Umma mengelus kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Wookie.

"Ya! Umma! Aku bukan bayi lagi!" Wookie bangkit menjauhi Chullie-Umma dan berlalu kekamar mandi. "Umma tunggu saja diruang makan. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Ne, Chagi. Umma menunggumu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu? Kemana teman mu tadi? Namja imut tadi?" Ahra Noona bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang asik berbincang dengan Sungmin.

"dia sudah pulang noona, kenapa mencari dia? Ada yang tertinggalkah?"

Ahra noona menggeleng. "aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi dia sudah pulang ya?" Ahra noona terdengar kecewa. "Oh ya, Kyu ~ siapa namja imut tadi? Namanya?"

"namanya Ryeowook, noona. Kim Ryeowook!"

"yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan bernama Cho Ryeowook." Goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meliriknya cepat. 'Semoga saja.' Dalam hatinya ia mengaminkan. "berhenti menggodaku, Minnie."

"sudah! ayo kita makan. Sungmin-ah ayo, makan bersama kami."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>tadi sempat salah ketik di nama Umma nya Wookie. namanya tadi Jae-Umma. tapi sekarang udh diganti Chullie-Umma XD Nyaahaa~<p>

nama Umma Wookie diganti gara-gara Jaejoong udah jadi songsaenim di chap1 kkk~ #EDITED

* * *

><p>Thanks to :<p>

**Kangkyumi, diitactorlove, Rizki, ddhejoongie, cho tika hyun, Eternal Clouds, cloudcindy, Sesha kyuwook shipper, Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, ryeoixxa, Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung, Kim TaeNa, serik, phumie sepupunya yewook.** buat review di part sebelumnya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Wookie punya Saya ^O^ *dihajar* %~$!%?**

**Warning : YAOI**

**Pair : KYUWOOK  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RYEOWOOK POV.**

**.**

"ayolah Umma, biarkan aku membolos untuk hari ini saja." Aku merengek pada Umma agar di perbolehkan membolos untuk hari ini.

Dan tentu saja tidak diperbolehkan Umma sama sekali.

Umma mengernyitkan dahinya padaku, kemudian maju mendekat dan menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. Eh? "kau tidak sakit, baby. Mengapa kau tidak ingin bersekolah? Ada apa?"

Aku menarik bantal yang ada disisiku untuk menutupi wajahku, menyingkirkan tangan Umma yang tadi menyentuh keningku.

"Ummaa~ aku kan bilang ingin membolos. Bukan sakit. Aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah Umma. Hari ini saja. Ku mohon." Kuangkat wajahku dan kutunjukan raut wajahku yang 'sangat memohon' pada Umma.

Tuhan, kumohon gerakan sedikit hati Umma untuk membiarkan ku membolos untuk hari ini saja. Aku merasa tidak enak untuk bersekolah hari ini. Aku memang tidak sakit, tapi aku sendiri bahkan tidak tau aku kenapa.

"Umma ~ ?"

"Oke, baby. Hari ini kau boleh membolos, tetapi kau hanya boleh dirumah dan tidak boleh kemana-mana, ne?"

"Akhirnya! baik, Umma. Aku memang hanya ingin dirumah dan tidak mau kemana-mana hari ini." Jawabku yakin dengan senyum lebar.

"dan satu lagi, hanya hari ini baby. Besok dan seterusnya tidak ada kata membolos lagi. Arra?" lanjut Umma mengancam. Aku mengangguk. Membolos bukanlah gayaku, tapi untuk hari ini entah kenapa membolos sudah menjadi niatku sedari bangun tidur tadi.

Umma menggelus kepalaku lagi dan mencium puncak kepalaku lembut. "Umma harus berangkat kerja, baby. Jaga rumah baik-baik dan ingat jangan kemana-mana." Pesan Umma dan setelah itu Umma segera keluar dari kamarku dan menutupnya.

Hhh ~ lega rasanya saat Umma mengijinkan aku membolos. Aku berjanji Umma ~ ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membolos!

"Wookie baby ~ !" lagi, aku mendengar Umma memanggilku, pintu kamarku kembali terbuka. "jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu."

"ne, Umma~ " aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Sarapan sudah siap diatas meja, roti panggang buatan Umma dan segelas susu coklat. Nyam-nyam~ Umma masih diruang tamu dan sedang mengenakan sepatunya. Umma sangat cantik dengan baju kerjanya.

Hhh~ andai saja Appa ada disini, Umma pasti tidak akan cape-cape bekerja seperti ini.

"Umma~ hati-hati," aku mencium pipi Umma saat Umma benar-benar akan berangkat.

"ne, baby. Gwaenchana. Umma berangkat dulu."

Ne~ Umma sedang tidak ada dirumah sekarang. Umma sudah berangkat kerja dan aku sendiri dirumah. Apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan agar aku tidak bosan. Pagi seperti ini sunyi dan membuatku kesepian. Umma~ aku ingin seorang dongsaeng.

Bisa-bisa aku dipukul Umma saat mengatakan itu padanya. Aiih~ aku kesepian.

Aku membawa sarapanku ke depan tivi dan memakannya, pagi seperti ini memecah keheningan yang terbaik adalah menyalakan televisi dan ya aku lebih menyukai acara anak dari pada berita orang-orang dewasa tentang uang dan saham mereka.

Mengenai uang dan saham, aku jadi teringat Kyuhyun? Aaah~ kenapa aku harus mengingatnya disaat liburan sehariku ini? Ayoolah Wookie, bersenang-senanglah hari ini. Tidak dua kali Umma mengijinkan mu membolos.

Ne! aku harus berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun. Tapi, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan namja yang bernama Sungmin dirumah Kyuhyun kemarin.

Ya! Wookie, kau bilang ingin berhenti memikirkannya! Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba tak bisa dan malah teringat teruus?

Kyaaaaaaa~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

**.**

Untuk kedua kalinya, hari ini Kyuhyun membawa mobil sendiri. Minatnya pada PSP seperti berkurang dan dia agaknya lebih ingin menyibukan diri dengan menyetir mobil di banding dengan bermain benda berisik miliknya.

Pagi ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kepalanya. Wookie yang kemarin pulang tiba-tiba membuatnya bertanya kenapa anak itu sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia pasti akan menemukan anak itu saat disekolah nanti.

Seperti biasa, dia menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang. Tatapan mereka masih sama. Menginginkan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju gedung sekolah. Ingin dengan segera menemukan Kim Ryeowook di tempat biasanya dia tertidur. Namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti seketika karena tak dilihatnya Wookie disana. Melainkan si Hyukjae?

"ah! Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun dan melambai padanya, memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Namun isi kepalanya melayang mencari dimana Wookie berada.

"kau tau Wookie dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sekali sedang menerawang. "kau tau?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "aku tidak tau."

"bukannya kemarin kalian pulang bersama?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"lalu apa hubungannya?" balas Kyuhyun dingin.

"yaah, mungkin saja ada hubungannya." Eunhyuk bergumam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya berkeliling. Siapa tau saja Wookie terlambat.

Drrrtt~ dddrrrrtt~ ddrrrrt~

Eunhyuk merogoh kantong celananya. Handphonenya bergetar lama dan itu tandanya ada sebuah panggilan untuknya. Dan yang memanggilnya… Wookie?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV.**

**.  
><strong>

Untuk apa anak ini menelponku? Ah! jangan-jangan dia tidak sekolah. "yobseyo?"

"yobseyo! Hyukkie?"

"ne? Wook…"

"jangan sebut namaku!" He? Kenapa anak ini?

"waeyo?"

"tidak pa-pa sih, aku hanya ingin memberi tau kalau aku hari ini membolos." Whaat?

"kenapa?"

"tidak pa-pa. Bilang saja aku sakit pada songsaenim dikelas, ne. aku sedang malas sekolah." Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar? Wookie bilang malas sekolah? Tumben.

"kau sakit eh Wook…"

"jangan sebut namaku!" ah! Aku lupa.

"kau sakit?"

"ya! Hyukjae, kan sudah kubilang aku malas sekolah. Jangan sampai siapa-siapa tau aku membolos. Terlebih Donghae! Oke?"

"ne, kau tenang saja. Bersenang-senanglah. Aku mau masuk kelas. coba saja kau katakan dari pagi. Pasti aku tidak akan menunggumu begini."

"Mianhae Hyukkie, aku baru mendapat ijin membolos tadi."

"ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi."

"ne, sampai jumpa."

Tuuutt~ ttuuutt~ tuuutt~

Wookie tidak masuk. Membolos? Tidak seperti biasanya.

Setelah sambungan terputus aku memasukan kembali handphone ke saku dan berniat kembali ke ruang kelas.

"kyaaa~ Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membuat ku kaget!" aku menjerit saat berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun begitu dekat denganku.

"itu tadi siapa? Ryeowook?" tanyanya datar. Oh, jadi dia menguping?

"bukan," ku jawab bohong padanya. Kata Wookie tadi kan jangan bilang siapa-siapa.

"kau bohong, dia memboloskan?" Yaa~ kenapa dia kedengaran emosi begitu?

"kau sudah tau, kenapa bertanya?"

"berarti benar dia membolos." Yak! Kau bodoh Hyukjae. Kyuhyun jadi tau kan sekarang.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan ku, dia berbalik sambil meremas rambutnya. Kenapa dia?

"aarrgh! Anak itu kenapa sih?" gumamnya. Tapi aku mendengar! Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Anak itu? Wookie kah? Ah! Aku lupa, mereka kan sudah jadian. Tapi apa iya?

"eh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menoleh padaku. "kau dengar apa yang aku katakan" tanyanya khawatir.

Dia takut rahasianya dengan Wookie ketauan eh? Ahahah! "tidak aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Aku menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan gummy smile ku. Yang aku tau bakal bikin tuan Cho ini malah curiga padaku.

"terserahlah." Dengan wajah lesu dia meninggalkan ku.

Wookie~ Kau hutang penjelasan dan cerita padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharian ini aku selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Kelakuannya seperti orang cemas yang tak mau cemasnya kelihatan. Ya~ dia selalu menoleh kesamping, ketempat Wookie biasa duduk lalu sok sibuk dengan PSP-nya lalu menoleh lagi, lalu main PSP lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

Aaahh~ aku salut padamu Wookie. Kau berhasih membuat anak seorang pengusaha kaya khawatir padamu. Kkk~

"heh, Hyukjae." Taeyeon tiba-tiba duduk dan berbisik disebelahku. "kau sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun eh? aaa~ akan ku laporkan pada Wookie dan Donghae nanti."

Huh! Yeoja satu ini selalu mencari gara-gara padaku. "kenapa kau harus melaporkannya pada Wookie dan Donghae? Memangnya kau pikir aku memperhatikan orang itu untuk apa?" aku menjawabnya dengan menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan daguku. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun melihat!

Cepat-cepat aku mengubah hadap duduk ku yang mulanya kebelakang jadi kedepan, tak lupa yeoja pengganggu disebelahku ikut ku perbaiki hadap duduknya.

"ya! Hyukjae, ada apa?" Taeyeon memekik tak terima.

"ssstttt!" ku tempelkan jari kebibirku agar dia diam.

Ah! Mungkin harus kuceritakan informasi yang kudapatkan padanya. Aku dan yeoja pengganggu ini kan satu hati beda jenis. Eh?

"kau tau Taeyeon-ah?" aku melipat tangan diatas meja dan mendekatkan kepalaku pada Taeyeon.

"apa-apa-apa?" tanyanya cepat. Ketauan sekali dia ini tukang gosip kelas kakap.

"Wookie hari ini tidak bersekolah…"

"Ya! Hyukjae! Aku juga tau kalo hari ini Wookie tidak sekolah!" Yak! Apa-apaan yeoja ini? aku belum selesai bicara.

"diam dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara." Menyesal rasanya teman bergosipku dikelas ini hanya dia. "Wookie tidak sekolah hari ini karena Kyuhyun."

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka reaksi Taeyeon akan seperti itu. matanya membulat dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang aneh? dia aneh sekali.

"ternyata benar mereka pacaran?"

"siapa yang pacaran?"

Kyaaa~ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Taeyeon. Taeyeon menjerit kaget dan melompat memelukku. Ini keberuntungan atau kesialan?

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Jangan muncul dengan cara seperti itu. untung saja aku tidak memiliki penyakit jantung." Dia memarahi Kyuhyun dengan nada sok imutnya. Dan dia masih menempel memelukku.

"kalian jangan bergosip yang tidak-tidak." Kyuhyun berbicara singkat lalu meninggalkan kami berdua. Gosip katanya? Huykjae tak pernah bergosip yang tidak-tidak Tuan Cho! Hyukjae selalu bergosip tentang fakta!

Enak saja katanya aku bergosip yang tidak-tidak. Lagi pula, Wookie kan sahabat ku. Aku tidak mungkin menggosip tentang sahabatku. Apa lagi yang tidak-tidak.

Ah! Aku baru ingat, samapi sekarang Taeyeon masih memelukku.

"heh! Taeyeon-ah, kau mau kulaporkan pada Tiffany ya? sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?" Taeyeon segera menjauh lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, mencari Tiffany. Yeojachingu-nya.

"oke, Tiffany tidak melihat. Lanjut. Sampai dimana tadi? Ah! Wookie tidak sekolah karena Kyuhyun, ne?"

Dasar ibu-ibu tukang gosip. "ne, Wookie tidak sekolah karena Kyuhyun. Aku tak tau kenapa tapi pokoknya saat pulang sekolah aku akan kerumah Wookie dan menanyakannya langsung." Kulihat Taeyeon langsung memasang puppy eyes-nya padaku. Aku tau benar maksud puppy eyes itu.

"ne, kau boleh ikut."

"Yes!" dan lagi dia memasang kembali puppy eyes-nya. Hhh~

"ne-ne, kau boleh mengajak yeojachingu mu." semoga dia puas.

"ah! Hyukjae-ah. Kau tau anak baru yang baru masuk pagi ini tadi? Kalau tidak salah namanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV.**

**.  
><strong>

Aku bosan dirumah! Dan lagi, kenapa aku dari tadi bersin-bersin terus? Hyukkie menggosipkan aku atau ada orang lain yang membicarakan ku?

Dirumah sendirian memang membosankan. Dan lagi itu dalam rangka membolos. Kau tidak bebas, tidak bisa kemana-mana karena takut dilihat teman mu atau siapa pun yang mengenalmu dan kemudian di laporkan pada pihak sekolah.

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Tepat didepan rumahku adalah SM Town. Tinggal berjalan sedikit keperkarangan, berjalan melewati trotoar lalu menyebrang jalan raya sampailah ke SM Town. Sangat dekat.

Sekarang jam istirahat. Dapat ku lihat dari kejauhan puluhan, mungkin ratusan atau lebih siswa SM Town berhamburan keluar. Aku tak tau harus menyesal atau bersyukur dengan acara membolosku ini.

Banyaknya siswa berseragam SM Town jadi mengingatkanku padanya. Kyuhyun. Apapun yang kulihat selalu terhubung dengannya. Percaya atau tidak. Saat aku menonton televisi aku merasa sedang menatap wajahnya, saat aku sedang sarapan. Susu vanilla yang dibuatkan Umma juga menginggatkanku pada kulit putih pucatnya.

Kepala ku mulai dipenuhi dengannya. Ini mengerikan!

"aku bosan! Sangat teramat sangat bosan!"

"kalau kau bosan, kenapa tidak kesekolah saja?" seseorang menyahuti perkataan ku. He? Seseorang?

Segera kuedarkan pandanganku kesekitar rumah. Didalam rumah tidak ada siapapun selain aku. Hantu?

"Wookie-ah kenapa kau tak sekolah?" lagi suara orang itu terdengar lagi. Namun kali ini rambut belakangku serasa ditarik.

Aku menoleh, dan "Ya! Yesung Hyung? Kenapa ada disini?" Ku serukan namanya. Dia Yesung Hyung. Sunbae-ku di SM Town. Dia yang menarik rambutku rupanya, melewati jendela.

"kau bosan? Kenapa tak pergi kesekolah saja? Ini…" dia melihat jam tangannya sebentar. "ini masih 6 jam menuju jam pulang. Dari pada kau habiskan membolos dirumah, lebih baik dihabiskan membolos disekolah." Katanya cepat, sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti.

"kau bicara apa sih, Hyung?"

"aiissh~ sudahlah! Cepat pake seragam mu! kita sekolah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin? Anak baru? Aku tau, tapi tidak mengenalnya. Memang ada apa dengannya?" Hyukkie mempertanyakan hal yang tidak ingin dia tau sebenarnya, maka dari itu dia bertanya dengan raut wajah malas-malasan. Bertanya hanya sekedar menanggapi perkataan Taeyeon.

"aku melihatnya berbincang dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi."

Reaksi Hyukkie berubah drastis. Matanya melebar menatap Taeyeon, dari matanya yang membulat Taeyeon menyimpulkan sendiri arti tatap mata Hyukjae yang seperti itu padanya.

"aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar melihat mereka berdua berbicara. Saat akan memulai pelajaran pertama."

Hyukkie mengangguk tiba-tiba. Sekarang dia tau kenapa Wookie tidak sekolah. Rincinya, Wookie tidak sekolah karena tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun yang ternyata mempunyai hubungan dengan anak baru yang baru masuk di SM Town tepat dihari ini. itu sebabnya!

"heh? Hyukjae, kenapa kau mendadak diam seperti itu? apa yang kau tau? Lekas beritahu aku." Taeyeon mengguncang lengan Hyukkie penasaran.

Baru saja Hyukkie ingin berbagi presepsinya, teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai berdatangan memasuki kelas. jam istirahat telah berakhir? Cepat sekali. Hyukkie merengut. Terlebih Taeyeon.

"kau berhutang padaku." Taeyeon pindah duduk saat dilihatnya Donghae datang dari depan kelas.

"kalian tadi sedang membicarakan apa eh, Hyukkie?" Donghae bertanya penasaran.

Hyukkie menggeleng. "tak ada." Hyukkie sibuk menyusun rangkaian serpihan puzzle gosip Kyuwook dikepalanya. Harus terpecahkan! Itu tekadnya.

Seluruh siswa kelas itu telah masuk. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, yang tadi sempat terlihat Hyukkie sedang berpamitan pada seseorang saat didepan pintu. Itukah Lee Sungmin? Puzzelnya mulai tersusun. Namun tak karuan.

Jaejoong Songsaenim memasuki kelas. Salah satu guru dengan predikat namja tercantik itu berdiri didepan kelas dan memperhatikan muridnya satu persatu. Perasaan tak enak langsung menyergap seisi kelas. Pertanda hal yang tidak bagus akan terjadi.

"ulangan Matematika, siapkan kertas dan alat tulis kalian. Tidak ada kata belum siap atau apapun sebagai alasan. Dilarang mencontek. Berani mencontek? Coba saja." Inilah jawaban dari perasaan tak enak seluruh siswa. Ulangan dadakan! Tapi pengecualian untuk seseorang. Ne, Cho Kyuhyun.

"waktu kalian untuk mengerjakan ada 60 menit. Jumlah soalnya 20 saja."

Kata saja seolah menjadi aba-aba tembak didalam kelas. keseluruhan siswa dikelas lemas mendengar kata saja disertai dengan angka 20. 20 itu tak pantas dibilang saja!

Tokk-ttokk-took~

Pintu kelas diketok dan dibuka seseorang. Junho Songsaenim rupanya. Semoga, Jaejoong songsaenim dipanggil atau apapun yang membuatnya pergi dari kelas ini dan membatalkan ulangannya. Amin!

"maaf mengganggu kelas mu Jaejoong-ssi." Kata Yunho songsaenim . "aku kesini untuk mengantar kembali siswa mu yang membolos. Aku menemukannya membolos dengan Yesung anak kelas 3 diatap sekolah."

Wookie aka Kim Ryeowook muncul tepat dari balik belakang yunho Songsaenim. Dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam dan mungkin memerah karena malu.

"gara-gara Yesung Hyung!" Wookie bergumam pelan.

"ne, Kim Ryeowook. Segera duduk dibangkumu dan segera siapkan alat tulis. Kita akan memulai ulangan Matematika."

Mata kecil Wookie membulat. Ulangan? Matematika? Kenapa~ kenapa hari ini begitu jahat padanya?

"baik, songsaenim."

"ah! Gamsha Yunho-ssi." Kata Jaejoong Songsaenim pada Yunho Songsaenim. Yunho songsaenim mengangguk kecil dan kembali menutup pintu kelas. ternyata bukan kabar yang terlalu gembira. Jaejoong songsaenim masih akan tetap menjalankan ulangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV.**

**.**

Loh? Loh? Wookie? Katanya membolos? Kenapa? Kenapa ada disekolah?

Wookie melangkah menuju bangkunya perlahan, dan tambah perlahan saat Wookie melalui mejaku. Wajahnya memohon. Tapi aku tak tau apa yang dia mohonkan padaku. Sampai akhirnya dia melewatiku.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, kulihat Kyuhyun memberi celah Wookie untuk lewat menuju bangkunya. Wajah Kyuhyun datar. sangat datar, tanpa ekspresi saat Wookie lewat. dan Wookie? Ekspresinya cemas, ketakutan, khawatir dan sebangsanya. Mereka berdua? Puzzle ku mulai kembali berantakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV.**

**.**

Wajahnya tidak menyenangkan saat melihat kedatanganku. Hhh~ menyesal! Itu yang kurasakan. Kenapa harus ku ikuti kelakuan aneh Yesung Hyung. Mengikutinya kesekolah, hanya untuk membolos disekolah.

"membolos dengan arti yang sebenarnya." Katanya tadi. Yang benar saja?

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ku. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa atau pun sekedar bertanya aku kemana. Apa dia tau aku membolos? Kan sudah ku beritahu Hyukkie agar tak beri tau siapa-siapa!

"kau berani membolos eh, Wookie? Kemajuan." Entah pujian atau sindiran. Hyukkie langsung memukul bahu Donghae setelah Hae berbicara memujiku. Ku anggap itu pujian.

"ne, kemajuan." Kyuhyun menyahut sinis. Dia marah? Tanpa memandangku, dia melanjutkan bermain PSP nya dibawah meja. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

"ulangan dimulai, kerjakan soal ini secara teliti." Jaejoong songsaenim membagikan lembaran kertas berisi soal. Kertas dibagikan pada siswa paling depan lalu menjalar kebelakang.

"Wookie, bantu aku ne." Hyukkie berbisik memohon saat memberikan aku lembaran soal.

Aku tersenyum. Senyum merana sebagai tanda kalau Hyukkie memohon pada orang yang salah. Aku bahkan lebih membutuhkan pertolongan! Hari ini seharusnya aku membolos dan tidak mengikuti ulangan!

"waktu 60 menit, dimulai dari sekarang!"

Aku seperti akan benar-benar mati sekarang. Setelah ini, kurasa aku akan mulai membolos terus pada jam pelajaran Jaejoong songsaenim. Aku membencinya, eh? bukan-bukan, aku membenci pelajarannya!

Kulihat Kyuhyun masih bergelut dengan PSP nya. Apa dia tidak tau sekarang ini ulangan?

"Kyu~ kita sedang ulangan." Kuingatkan dia.

"hmm~ aku tau." Jawabnya singkat.

"lalu, kenapa kau masih bermain PSP mu itu?"

"kau tadi membolos dengan siapa?" Eh?

"dengan Yesung Hyung, kenapa? Kau mengenalnya? Ah! Aku jadi ingat, gara-gara dia aku harus masuk kekelas ini. seharusnya kan aku dirumah." Ku luapkan kekesalan ku tentang Yesung Hyung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mematikan PSP nya dan meletakannya diatas meja. Bisa dibilang membanting PSP nya keatas meja karena menyebabkan bunyi berdebam yang lumayan dalam ruang kelas.

"apa ada masalah dengan soal yang saya berikan, Tuan Cho?" Jaejoong songsaenim bertanya dari depan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tenang. "tak ada, songsaenim. Soal-soal ini hanya terlalu mudah." Katanya meremehkan.

"oh ya? kalo begitu, waktu untuk mu hanya 30 menit. Cepat selesaikan dan segera kumpulkan."

Kyuhyun menantang Jaejoong songsaenim dan Jaejoong songsaenim menerima tantangannya. Apa Kyu benar-benar bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV.**

**.**

Kacau! Apa-apaan anak ini? setelah membuatku khawatir, sekarang dia membuat ku… cemburu?

Tak tau kah dia sepagian ini aku mengkhawatirkannya, dan ternyata dia membolos dengan seorang namja bernama Yesung yang entah siapa aku tak tau. Ku pikir dia membolos karena sesuatu hal yang berhubungan denganku.

Seperti kemarin? Dengan Sungmin Hyung. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali dia beralasan membolos hari ini karena … cemburu padaku dengan Sungmin hyung kemarin.

Untuk sebentar kucoba untuk melupakan Kim Ryeowook sejenak. Soal dihadapanku sudah menunggu, dan tidak akan selesai jika aku terus-terusan memikirkan Kim Ryeowook. Soal ini mudah, sangat mudah dimataku. Aku tak berbohong. Kurang dari 30 menit pun aku bisa menyelesaikannya.

Tepat sesuai janjiku, kurang dari 30 menit. Hanya 20 menit kurasa.

Kembali ke permasalahan Kim Ryeowook. Anak itu, aku tidak percaya ini. anak itu sekarang malah tertidur diatas kertas soalnya? Apa begitu sulit mengerjakan soal matematika hah?

Berbaik hati aku menyalinkan lembar jawabanku ke lembar jawabannya. Entah kenapa, tapi aku mau menolongnya. Aku tau ini menolong yang tidak mendidik, tapi wajah damainya saat tertidur membuatku tidak tega membangunkannya. Tidur itu mungkin hobinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

**.**

"10 menit lagi!" Jaejoong songsaenim berteriak lantang. "dan ingat, jangan ada yang berani mencontek!" peringatnya.

Seluruh kelas yang semula sunyi kini penuh dengan riuh bisikan. Belum kurang dari 15 soal sangat membahayakan nilai mereka.

Eunyuk berkali-kali mengguncang bahu Donghae. Seolah-olah mengatakan 'Hae, bagaimana ini.'

Hyukkie kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Kurang lebih 20 menit yang lalu dia keluar dari kelas. seperti katanya tadi, 30 menit. Hyukkie menoleh kebelakang tepat dibelakangnya. Ya! dia tidak percaya kalau Wookie benar-benar tertidur disaat ulangan berlangsung.

"Wookie! Kau tertidur sejak kapaann?" Hyukkie memukul pelan kepala Wookie sambil sesekali menghadap kedepan. Takut Jaejoong songsaenim melihatnya.

Wookie tak bergerak. Hyukkie mendesis. Sepertinya insomnia Wookie berlangsung tadi malam.

"Wookie~" Hyukkie memanggil lagi sambil meniup kuping Wookie. "kau sedang ulangan Matematika saat ini kau ingat?"

Wookie tersentak bangun. Cara yang Hyukkie pakai, apa pun itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membangunkannya. Ulangan! Wookie membuka lebar matanya mengingat ulangan.

"Eh?" Hyukkie terkejut melihat lembar jawaban Wookie. "kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah?" lembar jawaban Wookie langsung berpindah ketangan Hyukkie. Meninggalkan Wookie yang bingung memandang Hyukkie.

'memangnya sejak kapan aku mengerjakannya?'

"Hyukkie, Kyuhyun mana?"

"seperti katanya tadi, dalam 30 menit dia sudah menyelesaikan ulangannya dan keluar." Hyukkie menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Kyuhyun? Apa mungkin dia yang mengisi lembar jawaban milikku? Mungkin saja. Hanya dia yang mungkin melakukannya. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya setelah ini. Wookie bergelut sendiri dengan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wookie langsung berlari keluar setelah Jaejoong songsaenim keluar dari kelas. tujuan utamanya adalah mencari Kyuhyun dan tentu saja untuk berterima kasih.

Wookie mencari Kyuhyun ke kantin SM Town, tidak ada. Ke taman sekolah, tidak ada. Diparkir SM juga tidak ada. Dimana Kyuhyun? Wookie bertanya sendiri pada dirinya.

"ah! Mungkin diperpustakaan." Wookie berseru semangat lalu berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan tak jauh dari tempat dimana Wookie berada. Dengan cepat Wookie sekarang berada diperpustakaan. Namun langkah Wookie tiba-tiba terhenti karena sesuatu hal. Disana, di dalam perpustakaan. Dia melihat Kyuhyun dengan namja yang kemarin. Lee Sungmin.

Wookie membeku tepat didepan perpustakaan. Pemandangan didepannya membuat dia ingat mengapa hari ini dia membolos, lalu kemudian entah mengapa dia sekolah dan sekarang malah ingin berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Rasa sakit menerjang dadanya. Ini aneh!

"heyo Wookie! Sedang apa kau didepan pintu seperti ini?" seseorang berseru pada Wookie dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

Wookie tau siapa orang itu. Wookie berbalik dan langsung memeluknya. "Hyung~ aku sakit!" gumamnya dalam pelukan namja itu.

Namja yang dipeluk Wookie, Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa sakitnya tiba-tiba sekali?

Kyuhyun yang semula menatap lawan bicaranya, memalingkan arah pandangnya menuju suara ribut didepan pintu. Dan jelas, dia melihat seorang namja berbadan kecil sedang berpelukan dengan namja yang memasang wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumbang. Itu Wookie dengan, entahlah.

"Kyu, itu Wookie kan? Dengan siapa? Kenapa dia berpelukan di depan sana?" Sungmin, teman bicara Kyuhyun selama ini bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "entahlah Minnie, aku tak tau. Aku duluan Minnie, aku ingin segera kembali ke kelas." pamit Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menggenggam PSP nya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan dan berdiri diam disana karena ada dua orang yang menurutnya bodoh sedang menutupi jalannya.

"bisakah kalian pindah ke tempat lain? Disini tempat umum." Kyuhyun memberika saran dalam nada suaranya yang tajam.

Wookie segera melepas Yesung dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang tepat disebelahnya. Mata Wookie memerah, menahan airmatanya tapi ada titik kecil yang mengalir dipipinya.

"ah, Kyu~ aku mau berterima kasih atas bantuan mu tadi." Wookie tersenyum dengan airmata dipipinya.

"Wookie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir.

"tidak! Dia tidak baik-baik saja! Barusan tadi dia mengatakan dia sakit!" Yesung memotong percakapan keduanya. Wookie menatap Yesung tidak percaya dan gantian Kyuhyun yang menatap Wookie aneh.

"kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"tidak! Aku tidak sakit! Hyung, kau mengarang!"

"tapi tadi kau bilang begitu, Wook."

Wookie mendesah setelahnya. Yesung terkenal dengan ini. koneksinya yang lambat.

"ayo kita pulang," dengan sekejap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Wookie dan menyeretnya. Seperti kata Kyuhyun mereka akan pulang. Dan seperti kata Wookie dia tidak sakit.

"untuk apa pulang? Aku tidak sakit, Kyu! Aku bersumpah!" Wookie dengan yakin mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun tak peduli dan masih menyeret Wookie. Alasan dia menyeret Wookie memang untuk pulang, tapi disisi lain adalah untuk menjauhkan Wookie dengan namja yang dia panggil hyung itu.

"kita pulang! Sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong> WookieWookieWookie, m a'on clouds, RyeoViieKyuu, , devil eye's, EternalRyeong31, Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung, iid, Wiwi, HiMi Duckbutt, putri, ryeoixxa, Sesha kyuwook shipper, Anitatya JaeHookieppa BlackButterfly, cloudcindy, diitactorlove, Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, dhejoongie, cho tika hyun, rizkyeonhae, <em>(no name)<em>, Eternal Clouds  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Review again OK?**


End file.
